As with clutches in any automatic transmission, cooling fluid is required to remove heat from the pack during apply and release as well as to separate the plates during unapplied conditions. Separation of the clutch plates during unapplied operation is critical to reduce spin losses in the drive unit. To effectively separate the plates utilizing a minimum fluid flow, fluid must be distributed evenly along the length of the clutch and pass radially across the plate interfaces. Reducing the losses within the transmission is critical to help improve the overall efficiency of the hybrid vehicle system.